No Halloween Havoc
by heyrick1981
Summary: Xander finally decides to ask Faith a question. Will she answer and how they got there will be explained. Rated T because Faith is in it.
1. Chapter 1

Got this idea from surfing the web and the time of year. This will be a series starting in the present and jumping back and forth to explain the time line. Spoilers from every season in Buffy series but, everything post Chosen is AU plus spoilers from Angel till start of season five then everything else is AU. It's not my world either, it's Joss's and I hope he doesn't get mad if I play here. Thanks to P-Money for the edit. Reposted with the fixes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It started out like any other day. Wake up, make coffee, breakfast, shower, and read monthly reports on slayer activity all over the United States. And if that wasn't enough, they had to meet Willow and Kennedy for an afternoon and evening of facts, folklore, fun and, well the fourth F was always a given at least three times a week. Except Willow and Kennedy had nothing to do with the fourth F, at least not with him.

Xander sat back in the computer chair and smiled. Willow had been talking about this for ages and when Faith decided they should go too, well it started to make him think, think about his life for the past three years. He had been the last to hold out hope for Sunnydale survivors and as luck would have it, God he hated luck, learned more about himself and found out things about his Mom and Dad that even to this day still surprised him.

He glanced over to their picture on the desk, one of the few where they were both smiling. Next to them was a shot of the original Scoobies, and one of him and Faith. As he gazed at that picture his hand went to the top right hand drawer of the desk. He opened it and pulled out the small black velvet box. Inside, a simple gold band with a small diamond on the top.

"Hey Xand, do you think Red and Junior Miss are gonna be on time?" called Faith from the other room. Xander quickly put the ring in his shirt pocket and placed the box back in the drawer before closing it.

"I think we'll be late if we don't get a move on. The train leaves in an hour and if we don't hurry Willow will never give us any peace. The festival is important to her and her being a wicca kind of makes it her national holiday I guess?"

Faith stood in the door way as Xander swung around in the chair to look at her.

"Yeah but having to promise not to wear leather and promise to wear underwear, what kind of crap is that. Everyone knows I make leather look good."

"Yeah you do, but you almost got arrested for indecent exposure last week and beating those vamps and don't say again, 'If it wasn't for the fat one carrying a pocket knife you wouldn't have lost your shirt.'"

Faith looked at him with the "cat that ate the canary grin" that she always seemed to posses. "You weren't complaining."

"Yeah and that's why Willow said underwear, it was hard enough..."

"What?" Faith replied with the same grin.

"...casting the spell to get away without looking at you, and yes I like looking at you like that all the time."

Faith made her way over and sat in Xander's lap and laid her head on his shoulder. It wasn't often she did this, and when it happened both her and he would sit there in silence. This is how life was for them now. How life had changed for both of them. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. He was planning on asking it, the question that would make what they had now permanent. She just knew he was planning it but she didn't know when. She wouldn't worry about that now though, like Buff had said the last time they talked, life and love were funny.

Xander cleared his throat and she looked at him. They had made the promise to Red and Salem, here they come. She got off his lap and gave him a quick kiss across the lips.

"Well boy-toy, whatta ya say already, let's go?"

Xander smiled, and followed Faith out of the apartment. "Right behind ya."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kennedy stood watching her girlfriend, as Willow walked through the square, looking at different tables. The most powerful witch on the face of the earth and yet as excited as a three year old, with an ice cream cone.

Kennedy took a picture and looked at it before saving it to the camera's memory. Her Partner, her friend, her lover, her girlfriend, her wife, her love. Terms all used to describe Willow and yet simple joy that as Faith was fond of saying never went away.

There was another couple. Xander and Faith. For four years the friendship had matured and had become a long lasting love. Something sparkled in Xander's hand and Kennedy thought about the past. As Xander got down on one knee and grabbed Faith's hand, Kennedy couldn't help but remember the events on the bus ride from Sunnydale, so long ago, that had gotten them to this moment in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, and please keep them coming they help the creative process. Also I'm looking for a beta who will make sure I keep my facts straight. Warning character death in this chapter. It's still not my world and I hope Joss doesn't mind that I'm playing here. Thanks to P-Money for the edit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kennedy stood there looking at Faith and Xander, and a smile came to her face. It was hard to believe that five years ago, a melt down, a simple conversation and a trip to LA would start a great relationship. Now that relationship would take the next step. Funny thing was, if you had seen them five years ago, no one would have believed it.

Five Years and 6 months ago at the Welcome to Sunnydale Sign.

Buffy stood there smiling. They had done it. They won. The First had been defeated. Now it was time to make some decisions on what to do. Anya had died, Robin was hurt, how many other potentials-no, slayers-had they lost? Even Spike had sacrificed himself to help the cause. As Buffy continued to think of the costs her smile became a frown and became bigger. There was no time to reflect, she was still in charge and her troops needed medical attention.

"Ok everyone back on the bus, we only have a limited amount of time. We have friends who are hurt and they need medical attention. Xander, prioritize the wounded, Dawn, help Giles with first aid, Willow and Faith locate the nearest town with a hospital we need to get there as soon as we can."

With that, Buffy took charge. Within twenty minutes they arrived at a hospital but for some, it was too late. The only one who may not have looked it was actually hurt far more then they realized. While it had been true that Andrew had not really been in the fight, when he fell he had hit the side of his head on the wall and been stabbed in the side with his own knife. Andrew would become the latest victim of the fight and while he was a geek and had been evil at one time he still would be missed. Robin and the others would pull through but, Andrew would not see how life post Sunnydale would be and for that Buffy stood alone and looked out the window with a tear in her eye.

Elsewhere in the hospital there was grieving going on. Xander sat on the floor in the lobby with his head in his hands. How could this happen? When would it stop? Why did everything he was involved in always end up in chaos?

First, it was Jesse, then Ms. Calender, Kendra, too many lost. Now Anya's name would be added to that list and he had had enough of the demon fighting. He lost his eye dammit, and yet it always seemed he was the weak one. So he tracked down Buffy.

"I've had enough I quit!"

"Xander, I'm sorry about Anya, I really am. I…"

"Shut up! Do you really think I care how sorry you are? You were the chosen one, and yet you didn't even have the ability to keep yourself alive, and why was that, because you could never see the big picture. Hell if it wasn't for me telling you that Willow said to kill Angelus you would have probably died. I'm done. Don't bother looking for me. If I want that kind of torture I'll see if I can find my parents. Hell Mom and Dad at least have the dignity to say to my face. I'm tired of being your whipping boy. Everyone is so wrapped up with the now that no one realizes that we changed the world, and not for the better. We jumped the gun and planned for the worst and now evil will retaliate. But did we think about that at the time no. We had to win."

By this time Giles, Willow, Faith, Robin, and Dawn had heard the commotion and can to investigate.

"So we jumped the gun. General Buffy said to jump and again look what happened we jumped in and now how many died because of it. Anya, Andrew, and yet we follow you blindly because that's what were supposed to do."

"Xander, do you think I'm happy about it, well I'm not."

"Buffy, I told you to shut up. I guess I'm alive and that means I'm not important enough to listen to. Well not that you care but I'm done. I've had it, and I don't care what you think. Does it even bother you that I lost my eye? Does it? Well I've had enough. No more Zeppo to kick around. For all I care you can kiss my ass."

With that Xander turned and stormed out of the hospital and as Dawn was about to follow him, the group was surprised by a shout and the opening of a mop closet door.

"Boy he was right on one thing. You all changed the world, and nobody saw it coming. Nobody."

Buffy who was not in the mood grabbed the short man in the Hawaiian shirt by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Whistler, I am in no mood for your crap right now."

"Who is this ass B?"

"Faith, this is Whistler, he's a demon."

"A balance demon actually, ladies. Ripper, it's good to see you again, and you must be Nikki's boy surprised you made it, but then again, you have always been one to make a liar out of me. Dawn your gonna be just fine but Alexander Lavelle Harris was right, you all changed the world, thanks to the Good Witch of the North over there. Brilliant idea by the way, beat The First at its own game."

"B, if this guys a demon we can kick his ass right."

"No Faith, you can't. Whistler is a balance demon. Not working for either side but keeping the odds, as even as possible," replied Giles as he cleaned his glasses.

"There are demons out there just to make sure that good and evil remain in a check and balance system. One not beating the other until the big apocalypse. To kill a balance demon not only, pardon the pun, throws off the balance of the universe, but also hurts either side in the fight, and as of right now we can ill afford to get in a battle with an army of balance demons. Buffy let him go. What do you want Whistler?"

"Well Rupert, Mr. Harris is a big individual in the coming days but, he'll never get there like he is now. He needs time, guidance and a blast from the past to set things back in to motion, but to get to there he needs to confront his past and make peace with death, including his. I'll be in touch folks but I gotta say good job. I have one more bit of business, Ms. Leather can I talk to you alone?"

He grabbed Faith by the arm and pulled her over to the side.

"If you are serious about being on the path to redemption you and Mr. Harris need to start in LA because only there will you be able to visit the "zoo", where you'll see your past and his."

With that Whistler disappeared, and Faith told the group what he had told her.

"Its gotta be a trap, Buffy."

"I don't think so, Will, I mean the last time I saw Whistler he told me the truth."

"Buffy is right and if it is to be Faith that does this then she should get started because he has a head start. It is your decision though."

Buffy looked at Giles and nodded.

"Faith please keep an eye on him but not too close, because he will know were sending someone after him, that's only if you want to?"

"Yea B, I kinda owe him and I'll be careful."

"I don't agree with this at all. How do we know we can trust this guy Whistler? You all stand there like it doesn't matter that he's a demon but are quick to agree that we should listen to this plan, and if Xander doesn't want to be here then...", Robin never got to finish his thought as he was laying unconscious on the floor.

"Dawn!", exclaimed Willow, Buffy, and Giles at the same time.

"I don't know what you see in him Faith but he's an ass. Someone needs to follow Xander and if that's you then I know you won't let anything bad happen. Meanwhile we need to get on our feet and set up a base of operations. I think...Giles?"

"Yes, Dawn you're right. We must secure lodging for the evening as well as make plans to set up a communications with the Coven for assistance. Let's get Robin back into bed…we have enough to explain. Faith will you be accepting this task?"

Faith stood there with everyone looking at here. Who would have thought that her path to redemption started with trying to protect the man who first came to her to help her when she was at her worst. And she tried to repay him by trying to kill him. Boy God sure had a sense of humor.

"Yes I'll do it."

"Then God speed to Faith. May your travels bring your friend and our friend back."

Giles placed his hand on her shoulder, and smiled, " If you require any assistance call and let us know."

Faith nodded. Willow then looked Faith right in the eyes and nodded at Faith and smiled.

"I'll bring him back Red, I promise."

That left Buffy and Faith all alone in the quiet silence.

"B, I will..."

"Faith, I trust you. Please be careful. Xander was right about a lot of things but the one thing he failed to mention was that without Xander none of us would be here now. Please bring him back. Please."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Present Day

Kennedy smiled. Who would have thought that on that day both Buffy and Faith would take the first step toward a friendship that was long overdue. Willow had said that it was finally a step in the right direction. Kennedy had been wrong about Buffy. There was so much that was learned by everybody. It had just taken time.

Kennedy took another picture of the happy couple. It even looked like Faith had a tear in her eye.

"I have to send this picture to Angel. He'll get a good laugh." She said to herself.

She looked over at Willow and caught her eye and smiled. Willow returned it with a smile of her own.

Willow watched Xander talking to Faith and all she could do was remember the conversation she had with him not two hours after he left the hospital. "

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next chapter

The Conversation, a visit to the "zoo", and dammit Spike.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3. I like reviews because they help the creative process, and to those who have reviewed thanks. I'm still looking for a beta. If your interested please email me. Now on with the story. The next couple of chapters will be from the past. Thanks to P-Money for proof reading. Here it is with the fixes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE PAST

He stood here. The site of the world's greatest mistake. He touched the side of his head and once again he became angry. Why the hell did they think that this would work. As usual things got f.....

"You know kid, nobody thought it possible. Nobody even saw it coming, and yet all around the world there's slayers waking up. By the way, you know you must be the strongest person with no magic power I've seen in oh a hundred years."

Xander lifted his head and with his one good eye looked at a man who looked weird even for California standards. The Hawaiian shirt and the hat just looked weird.

"You know the thing about Sunnydale, was that with it sittin' on a hellmouth, evil was always coming to get you and yet you stood up to all of it with out blinkin' an eye. You are one tough kid and your battles are just beginning. That's why I'm here by the way. I want you to take this."

Whistler went to hand Xander a stake and Xander knocked it out of Whistler's hand.

"I have no idea who you are, but leave me to my grief. You're already getting on my nerves. Do you have any idea what happened here? Do you? This was the biggest mistake in history and that hole right there makes it permanent. So just leave me alone, so I can sit here and grieve in my own way."

Xander looked at the man who just stood there. He didn't say a word in response to Xander's grief stricken tirade. Who the hell was this guy anyway, he thought. Whistler turned and pointed at what was left of Sunnydale.

"My name, Cyclops, is Whistler, and just to let you know I am a balance demon. Now before you try and decide how to kill me, wait up. I know a lot of things and one of them is why no one ever learned you saved the school the night you became "biblical" with Faith, or standing up to Angelus when Buffy was sick. There's a long list you know, but the one thing that meant the most is the fact that whether you thought it was foolish or not you followed the call of battle and were always there to pick up the pieces win or lose. I was supposed to come with a proposal of balance, giving you a chance to keep the scales balanced, but the Powers That Be have another idea. You see there's big things going on in The City of Angels. Big things. And you're needed there. So take this."

Whistler bent down and picked up the stake and placed it in Xander's hand.

"You're gonna need this when you visit the "zoo". You're also gonna run into old friends and enemies along the way, but you are the One Who Sees and that scares them. Now any questions?"

"Yea Whistler, was it?" as Xander held the stake just inches away from the demon's chest. "Tell me why with everyone else out there I'm the one who gets this job. What if I don't want it. I just want to stand here and die. Give me one good reason why I should be a puppet of these powers that I don't care about. Huh, just one good reason, Whistler."

"Because you stood up to the biggest evil last year and slapped it in the face. You stopped the Good Witch of the North from becoming the Wicked Witch of the West. That took guts, and if you think about it you've been doing it for years."

Whistler stepped back away from Xander and grabbed his shoulders, and turned him around.

"You've gotta put your past behind you a little at a time, but also confront it and learn from it. It won't be easy but life never is. Now before company comes, here's the deal."

Whistler stood in front of Xander and looked him in the eye.

"You have got to go to L.A., and find peace, and while you're there look up some old friends, and visit the "zoo". You'll figure that one out eventually. Now you also have to make a little peace with the PTB's boss because as I'm told he has something for you, but that'll come in time. Remember forgiveness is big as well as revenge."

Whistler glanced over his shoulder as a car was approaching. It was almost dusk and the headlights could be seen.

"Well it's been fun kid but I gotta go. Oh by the way, you may feel like you're all alone but your not and eventually you'll realize that. Adios."

With that, Whistler disappeared and the car stopped twenty feet from the edge of the crater and the door opened and Faith stepped out and closed the door. She looked at Xander and nodded. She figured she should break the ice first, she never got the chance.

"So of all people they send to talk to me first, I hear from the demon, then psycho slayer comes to visit. The last thing I need is advice from of all people you right now."

Faith went and sat down on the edge of the crater hoping Xander would get the hint, and listened to him continue his rant.

"I'm tired of everybody else planning my future. I'm tired of being everybody's butt monkey."

Faith looked at him and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I don't know what you find funny, Faith, but I'm tired of it. I get told that there's somebody else out there that has plans for me. The demon said that there is another big bad on its way. It never stops one enemy after the other. The people that died in the fight, it's just not fair anymore. I don't know if I can keep it up. My parents might not have even made it out of that God forsaken pit," Xander finished as his voice started to crack.

So that's what it is, Faith thought. She knew that Xander's relationship with his parents was a lot like her relationship with her mom. Xander never got to finish his rant as he collapsed and started to cry. It made Faith uncomfortable but she turned around and crawled over and put her arm around Xander's shoulder. Now she knew how Angel felt when she was crying on his shoulder. There was two things she could do, either sit there and feel uncomfortable or talk and try to get Xander to relax.

"Ya know, as I sit here, I think about the first time I staked a vamp in good ole SunnyD. It was outside the Bronze and I was a newbie. Me, the dark slayer, a newbie. I thought a lot about that in jail ya know. Was I ready? Was it too early? The year went on and the slayer I was became a killer."

Xander sat up next to Faith, wiped his eye and listened. It was what he was good at. He had forgiven Faith long ago, chalked it up as another causality of war. When he heard she sought out redemption, he knew she would be fine. He listened as Faith continued.

"I was afraid ya know. The night I staked the mayor's assistant was just the tip of it. The night I started to strangle you was the start of my fall from grace, and if it wasn't for Angel you'd be dead. Killing just became easier. The night that I tortured Wesley was the breaking point or the braking point, I never really decided which it was. Everything came back to me, and it was one of the worst feelings in the world."

All the anger Xander had been feeling was still there but there was something else as well. He couldn't put his finger on it but knew it was there.

"After my first six months in jail, I realized that if I had any chance at a normal life I needed to pay my dues."

Faith took out a cigarette lit it and handed it to Xander, then taking out another one she continued.

"I thought about a lot of things in jail some good some bad, but there were three people that didn't give up on me ya know. You, Angel, and Giles."

Xander picked his head up in shock. He knew what he did and he had heard that Angel would visit Faith in prison, but he couldn't understand Giles. He had to know.

"What did Giles do that helped you?" Xander inquired.

Faith looked at him and smiled, not a smirk, or a grin, but a genuine smile. Xander had never seen her do that before and it kinda scared him.

"He wrote me once a week after he found out that I had turned myself in. He even came to see me a couple of times. He didn't ask or want an apology, but he gave one to me though, for failing me. He felt that it was his fault. I told him about your attempt and the after effects. He knew what Angel had done for me as well. His respect for Angel wasn't really high but he said that both you and Angel had the worst of both worlds. Angel with his strength, curse, and no chance for happiness, and you no real physical strength but all heart."

Xander raised an eyebrow and went to speak but Faith raised her hand to stop him.

"Giles said you were the strongest that there was because no matter the cost you were there. You stood up to everybody including B, and you didn't care because you took it personal. Evil didn't belong here and you were going to do everything you could to stop it. That's what impressed Giles the most. Angel on the other hand hated you but respected you because you showed no fear and would have staked him in a second if you had the chance."

Faith's cellphone started to ring and Faith looked to see who was calling, answered it said one word, "yes," listened, replied, "ok see you soon," and closed the phone. She turned to Xander and asked him one question.

"Can I come with you while you decide what ever it is you want to do?"

Xander looked at her, not really knowing what to say, but decided to give it a try and nodded yes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile

Angel stood by the window in his office, watching the sunset. Life at Wolfram and Hart had not been easy. The transition was not smooth and no one expected it to be. He had heard from Buffy that the battle had been won. She also told him about what happened to Spike and how he had used the amulet to close the hellmouth. The conversation had continued and they had talked about Xander and his decision to leave. They finished the conversation, and that left him in this spot.

He couldn't believe that Xander would run away. Angel would never tell him, but he admired Xander and his strength. What's more Angelus had the same admiration, but if Angelus were here he would also turn Xander for that same reason. Angel shook his head, not believing his own thoughts.

He knew the whelp was talented, but to stand toe to toe with Buffy and walk away without a scratch, now that took guts. Angel turned his head at the start of the door to his office opening and was shocked for a second time that day.

"Whistler?"

"Angel boy we need to talk about your future and the future of this branch office."

"Whistler, give me one good reason why."

"Because Mr. Vampire with a soul, your life is about is about to be turned upside down and I'm here to keep things level because The Powers need help. The First was just the first. The gateway to hell itself is about to open and The Powers' Boss needs champions and you're gonna help do some recruiting. You're going to have company soon and when you do give them this envelope."

"Are you talking about _the_ apocalypse?"

"Angel, only time will tell."

With that Whistler disappeared and the envelope he was holding remained. Angel picked it up and set it on his desk and looked at it. He tried to open it but could not.

"Who is coming to help and could it be that the Boss of the Powers be the Boss? Just what the hell is going on?"

Angel asked to no one in particular.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 3. I like reviews because they help the creative process, and to those who have reviewed thanks. I'm still looking for a beta. If your interested please email me. Now on with the story. The next couple of chapters will be from the past. Thanks to P-Money for proof reading. Here it is with the fixes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE PAST

He stood here. The site of the world's greatest mistake. He touched the side of his head and once again he became angry. Why the hell did they think that this would work. As usual things got f.....

"You know kid, nobody thought it possible. Nobody even saw it coming, and yet all around the world there's slayers waking up. By the way, you know you must be the strongest person with no magic power I've seen in oh a hundred years."

Xander lifted his head and with his one good eye looked at a man who looked weird even for California standards. The Hawaiian shirt and the hat just looked weird.

"You know the thing about Sunnydale, was that with it sittin' on a hellmouth, evil was always coming to get you and yet you stood up to all of it with out blinkin' an eye. You are one tough kid and your battles are just beginning. That's why I'm here by the way. I want you to take this."

Whistler went to hand Xander a stake and Xander knocked it out of Whistler's hand.

"I have no idea who you are, but leave me to my grief. You're already getting on my nerves. Do you have any idea what happened here? Do you? This was the biggest mistake in history and that hole right there makes it permanent. So just leave me alone, so I can sit here and grieve in my own way."

Xander looked at the man who just stood there. He didn't say a word in response to Xander's grief stricken tirade. Who the hell was this guy anyway, he thought. Whistler turned and pointed at what was left of Sunnydale.

"My name, Cyclops, is Whistler, and just to let you know I am a balance demon. Now before you try and decide how to kill me, wait up. I know a lot of things and one of them is why no one ever learned you saved the school the night you became "biblical" with Faith, or standing up to Angelus when Buffy was sick. There's a long list you know, but the one thing that meant the most is the fact that whether you thought it was foolish or not you followed the call of battle and were always there to pick up the pieces win or lose. I was supposed to come with a proposal of balance, giving you a chance to keep the scales balanced, but the Powers That Be have another idea. You see there's big things going on in The City of Angels. Big things. And you're needed there. So take this."

Whistler bent down and picked up the stake and placed it in Xander's hand.

"You're gonna need this when you visit the "zoo". You're also gonna run into old friends and enemies along the way, but you are the One Who Sees and that scares them. Now any questions?"

"Yea Whistler, was it?" as Xander held the stake just inches away from the demon's chest. "Tell me why with everyone else out there I'm the one who gets this job. What if I don't want it. I just want to stand here and die. Give me one good reason why I should be a puppet of these powers that I don't care about. Huh, just one good reason, Whistler."

"Because you stood up to the biggest evil last year and slapped it in the face. You stopped the Good Witch of the North from becoming the Wicked Witch of the West. That took guts, and if you think about it you've been doing it for years."

Whistler stepped back away from Xander and grabbed his shoulders, and turned him around.

"You've gotta put your past behind you a little at a time, but also confront it and learn from it. It won't be easy but life never is. Now before company comes, here's the deal."

Whistler stood in front of Xander and looked him in the eye.

"You have got to go to L.A., and find peace, and while you're there look up some old friends, and visit the "zoo". You'll figure that one out eventually. Now you also have to make a little peace with the PTB's boss because as I'm told he has something for you, but that'll come in time. Remember forgiveness is big as well as revenge."

Whistler glanced over his shoulder as a car was approaching. It was almost dusk and the headlights could be seen.

"Well it's been fun kid but I gotta go. Oh by the way, you may feel like you're all alone but your not and eventually you'll realize that. Adios."

With that, Whistler disappeared and the car stopped twenty feet from the edge of the crater and the door opened and Faith stepped out and closed the door. She looked at Xander and nodded. She figured she should break the ice first, she never got the chance.

"So of all people they send to talk to me first, I hear from the demon, then psycho slayer comes to visit. The last thing I need is advice from of all people you right now."

Faith went and sat down on the edge of the crater hoping Xander would get the hint, and listened to him continue his rant.

"I'm tired of everybody else planning my future. I'm tired of being everybody's butt monkey."

Faith looked at him and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I don't know what you find funny, Faith, but I'm tired of it. I get told that there's somebody else out there that has plans for me. The demon said that there is another big bad on its way. It never stops one enemy after the other. The people that died in the fight, it's just not fair anymore. I don't know if I can keep it up. My parents might not have even made it out of that God forsaken pit," Xander finished as his voice started to crack.

So that's what it is, Faith thought. She knew that Xander's relationship with his parents was a lot like her relationship with her mom. Xander never got to finish his rant as he collapsed and started to cry. It made Faith uncomfortable but she turned around and crawled over and put her arm around Xander's shoulder. Now she knew how Angel felt when she was crying on his shoulder. There was two things she could do, either sit there and feel uncomfortable or talk and try to get Xander to relax.

"Ya know, as I sit here, I think about the first time I staked a vamp in good ole SunnyD. It was outside the Bronze and I was a newbie. Me, the dark slayer, a newbie. I thought a lot about that in jail ya know. Was I ready? Was it too early? The year went on and the slayer I was became a killer."

Xander sat up next to Faith, wiped his eye and listened. It was what he was good at. He had forgiven Faith long ago, chalked it up as another causality of war. When he heard she sought out redemption, he knew she would be fine. He listened as Faith continued.

"I was afraid ya know. The night I staked the mayor's assistant was just the tip of it. The night I started to strangle you was the start of my fall from grace, and if it wasn't for Angel you'd be dead. Killing just became easier. The night that I tortured Wesley was the breaking point or the braking point, I never really decided which it was. Everything came back to me, and it was one of the worst feelings in the world."

All the anger Xander had been feeling was still there but there was something else as well. He couldn't put his finger on it but knew it was there.

"After my first six months in jail, I realized that if I had any chance at a normal life I needed to pay my dues."

Faith took out a cigarette lit it and handed it to Xander, then taking out another one she continued.

"I thought about a lot of things in jail some good some bad, but there were three people that didn't give up on me ya know. You, Angel, and Giles."

Xander picked his head up in shock. He knew what he did and he had heard that Angel would visit Faith in prison, but he couldn't understand Giles. He had to know.

"What did Giles do that helped you?" Xander inquired.

Faith looked at him and smiled, not a smirk, or a grin, but a genuine smile. Xander had never seen her do that before and it kinda scared him.

"He wrote me once a week after he found out that I had turned myself in. He even came to see me a couple of times. He didn't ask or want an apology, but he gave one to me though, for failing me. He felt that it was his fault. I told him about your attempt and the after effects. He knew what Angel had done for me as well. His respect for Angel wasn't really high but he said that both you and Angel had the worst of both worlds. Angel with his strength, curse, and no chance for happiness, and you no real physical strength but all heart."

Xander raised an eyebrow and went to speak but Faith raised her hand to stop him.

"Giles said you were the strongest that there was because no matter the cost you were there. You stood up to everybody including B, and you didn't care because you took it personal. Evil didn't belong here and you were going to do everything you could to stop it. That's what impressed Giles the most. Angel on the other hand hated you but respected you because you showed no fear and would have staked him in a second if you had the chance."

Faith's cellphone started to ring and Faith looked to see who was calling, answered it said one word, "yes," listened, replied, "ok see you soon," and closed the phone. She turned to Xander and asked him one question.

"Can I come with you while you decide what ever it is you want to do?"

Xander looked at her, not really knowing what to say, but decided to give it a try and nodded yes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile

Angel stood by the window in his office, watching the sunset. Life at Wolfram and Hart had not been easy. The transition was not smooth and no one expected it to be. He had heard from Buffy that the battle had been won. She also told him about what happened to Spike and how he had used the amulet to close the hellmouth. The conversation had continued and they had talked about Xander and his decision to leave. They finished the conversation, and that left him in this spot.

He couldn't believe that Xander would run away. Angel would never tell him, but he admired Xander and his strength. What's more Angelus had the same admiration, but if Angelus were here he would also turn Xander for that same reason. Angel shook his head, not believing his own thoughts.

He knew the whelp was talented, but to stand toe to toe with Buffy and walk away without a scratch, now that took guts. Angel turned his head at the start of the door to his office opening and was shocked for a second time that day.

"Whistler?"

"Angel boy we need to talk about your future and the future of this branch office."

"Whistler, give me one good reason why."

"Because Mr. Vampire with a soul, your life is about is about to be turned upside down and I'm here to keep things level because The Powers need help. The First was just the first. The gateway to hell itself is about to open and The Powers' Boss needs champions and you're gonna help do some recruiting. You're going to have company soon and when you do give them this envelope."

"Are you talking about _the_ apocalypse?"

"Angel, only time will tell."

With that Whistler disappeared and the envelope he was holding remained. Angel picked it up and set it on his desk and looked at it. He tried to open it but could not.

"Who is coming to help and could it be that the Boss of the Powers be the Boss? Just what the hell is going on?"

Angel asked to no one in particular.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all who have read, favorited, and reviewed this so far. The reviews help my muse and make me write faster. Just want to make it clear I don't own any of the characters from _Buffy The Vampire Slayer _or _Angel_. Joss owns them all and I'm just playing in his playground. I hope he doesn't mind. Also I will be referencing the Roman Catholic Church, and may have a joke or two about it as well. This is meant with no disrespect, so if you feel offended, I'm sorry, but it is part of the story. Also there will be references to God and Satan, no preaching just references to them as the ultimate good and evil. I hope that this does not turn off any readers to my story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Five Years Six Months Ago Give Or Take A Couple Of Days_

She had to admit it. That was the last thing she thought she would hear a priest say. She also had to laugh, he knew who they were (which was a little freaky), but to be able to make a joke like that as he was walking out the door, that was priceless. What was even better was Xander's response.

"I did already and it was a first for me."

Faith had not laughed like that it in years. Xander hadn't even realized what he had said. That made it even more hysterical. She enjoyed laughing and being happy. She just didn't get to do it enough, because every time she would, fate came and kicked her in the ass. She asked Xander if they could stay for morning mass. While she was in jail she used to go to the mass once a week. There had been a lot of women who found God, and she had originally used it as a way to kill time. After awhile though, she looked forward to going because, it was a step on the path back toward the light and while she and Angel didn't talk about religion much, she did learn that, that was the reason why Angel took the name Angelus. He had done it to mock God. She learned a lot about herself while going to church. She hadn't had the courage yet to go to confession, but she went to the mass every Sunday. Funny how she was strong and weak at the same time.

It was funny too. Xander didn't argue. He said that if she wanted to stay, they would stay. So they stayed, and after mass they sat down with Father Frank and talked about the past. Father Frank told them about his demon fighting days, and how he learned from a lot of individuals, especially an old man who was familiar with magic.

"He knew almost everything about demons, slayers, vampires, The Council, and things he never even told me. What was the most interesting was the fact that the man was well over fourteen hundred years old. He is probably over fifteen hundred today. He also posses magic and learning from almost the entire globe, as well as most of the dimensional planes attached to this plane. He would be a powerful ally in a fight, but no one knows where hides."

Father Frank also told them that he would help them if he could and gave them his number before wishing them well. As they left the church he also blessed them.

That had been two hours ago. Since then they had returned to the motel and tried to get some sleep. Sleep came naturally for the pair, having been up for almost ninety-six hours, and after sixteen hours of sleep, Xander was the first to awaken. He glanced over at Faith who was sound asleep with a smile. She was cute when she was sleeping. She even had an almost peaceful like quality when she slept. He rose quietly and stepped inside the bathroom so as to not disturb Faith. The last thing he wanted was an angry slayer going after him. Been there. Done that.

Xander looked in the mirror and stared at his reflection. He had broken his arm, been cursed, his bad luck with women trying to kill him, losing his eye, but he still was the one that tried to hold the team together. He had done that for two reasons. One, he had made the promise to Jesse after his best friend had been reduced to a pile of dust, and the second, was the fact that once you got started in the demon fighting business, the only way out was death. There was no retirement plan, no real vacations, hell the only way slayer got out of the business was death, and then there was another one called. That changed though with Willow's spell. Now if a girl could be a slayer she was called to the fight.

He looked over at Faith. She was one of the council's biggest mistakes. Not the fact that she was called, but the fact that she had been mistreated, and abandoned, by the council. The group had even turned their back after she sided with the mayor. She proved though that she was a slayer with potential, returning to the church to help the people inside when they were being held hostage by the vamps. When she went to LA though, she was a mess. She attacked Wesley, and the council sent a recovery team after her, but in the end, with Dead Boy's guidance, she turned herself in to face punishment for the crimes she committed. He really did like her too. When he was in high school, she was drop dead gorgeous, and sexy. She was his first, and she did indeed steer him around the curves. She was the opposite of Buffy in every way. Where Buffy was the one who included the group and thought things out, Faith, who had been on her own for most of her life, was the natural loner.

Xander suddenly realized why she sided with the mayor. Everything finally made sense, because he connected the dots. Wilkins made her feel loved and he also was the father she never had. He kept her in check, by being nice as well as making it known that if she got out of line he would not tolerate it. He commanded and demanded respect as well as making her feel special. That was why she, as weird as it sounded, loved him. She was the poster girl for mistakes made, and yet when it came down to the heavy hitting, she stood right up front to take the beating. She may have had a bad past, but when it came down to it she was ready to answer the call.

"That's why, I'm supposed to be paired with her," he said quietly.

She would run off without thinking, and fight the good fight, and while his thought process wasn't the best, he knew tactics and military planning. Ethan Rayne had been an idiot and was one of the worst chaos mages in the world, but he was responsible for his military memories and that helped him in every fight he had since then. Ethan knew a lot of things when it came to magic, but something Xander had not told anyone was that with the soldier's memories also came information about a deal that the US Government made with England and the Watcher's Council. It was a memory he had forgot until a few days ago while the group was preparing for the fight with The First. The government had made a plan for if the council had lost the fight and not contacted the official channels within six months. The US Government, with an advisor from England, would take control of the council and all of its wealth. Xander's memories knew who the contact was and knew that the contact was in LA. The only thing he had yet to figure out was the meaning of "the zoo" and how he would find the contact that they needed to talk to.

Xander looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost six a.m. He had been deep in thought for almost seven hours. If they were going to get any answers, they needed to get going, and to get going he needed to wake up Faith. He would rather go against a hundred vampires then wake up a slayer, but then again he always liked the challenge, even if it meant he was an idiot at times. So he did the only thing he could think of on how to wake her up.

"Hey, I forgot your name but, I need to tell you it was ok but you fell asleep while I was getting ready for the second act."

Faith jumped up and grabbed the pillow like it was a sword ready to kill a demon and saw Xander laughing on the hysterically, with tears rolling down his face. She took the pillow and threw it at him followed by the mattress. He was still laughing as it landed on top of him, so she jumped on top of the mattress and heard a grunt followed by more laughter. She had to admit that it was good to hear him laugh but the way in which he woke her up was not funny. Not as funny as he thought anyway. She stood up and grabbed the mattress and threw it back on the bed and pulled Xander to his feet. So she figured she would get even.

"You're just jealous that you weren't next to me."

"You forget I was there and as good as it was you decided that the eighteen minutes wore you out, or maybe it was because I had no idea what I was doing?"

She was speechless. That did not happen often, and the difference with Xander saying it as a joke, and when Robin said it because he called her a slut, was that she had been a first for Xander. The history they had between them, plus the past few days were the reason that she could not think of anything to say so she just stood there.

Xander knew that the comment he made was a dig at him and her but when she didn't respond, he realized that something was wrong so he stood in front of her ready to fire off another smart-assed joke when he noticed something about Faith. She stood there with a far off gaze on her face, and her eyes showed hurt, anger, fear, and something he had never seen out of Faith: sorrow, as a single tear ran down her cheek. He had seen the same look out of Buffy after Glory had kidnapped Dawn. Willow ended up talking to Buffy and taking a walk in her mind to bring Buffy back to reality. He had no idea what to do if Faith decided to do the same thing. So he did the only thing he could think of and knew it was going to be a bad idea, but did it anyway.

"Hey, Faith", and slapped her on the face. It was like turning on a light for her, and she shoved Xander back across the room, and jumped toward him ready to fight.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute", Xander said as he held his arms up in surrender.

"The only reason I slapped you was to bring out of what ever trance you were going into."

She grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"Why in the hell do you think I'm a slut, Robin? You've slapped me twice now and you think I'm gonna let you get away with it, hmm? There is a reason why I'm called the dark slayer you know. It's because I have no problems killing someone. That's why I went to prison. You started to treat me different ant then when I checked on you at the hospital, hell I made myself vulnerable, because I was worried and then you slapped me and called me a slut. You told me I was a no good whore and that I belonged on a street corner. How dare you?! Huh, Robin, I'm waiting for an answer."

Xander stood there in shock. So that's what happened between them. Willow told him that Dawn had knocked Robin out because of his comments, but after hearing this he wanted to do more then knock Robin out, but he had to get out of this situation first.

"You know, Faith, Robin may think that but I never did. You were the one who made me a man and I thought then, as well as now, that you were beautiful. The only reason I slapped you was to bring you out of whatever trance you were in but I realize now that may not have been the best thing to do. You are strong and by no means what Robin called you."

As Xander was talking he had put his hands on Faith's shoulders and just laid them there. No sign of attack. No sign of defense. He left them there and waited to see her next move. He had been in similar situations before once with her but this was different he hoped anyway, because there was no Angel outside the door to save him.

They stood there for five minutes and then she finally snapped.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angel called all his contacts. He even dug up, quite literally, two of them to get some information. He had been to hell before and met the boss in charge. It was bad enough that even the demon in him shivered in fear. After he went through the portal, and he became the newest resident of torture city he met The First for the first time. It was enough pain and anguish that Angel stopped recalling memories.

He had had enough problems within the last forty-eight hours. First, the visit by Whistler which was never good. The chaos that was Wolfram and Hart, that never seemed to lighten up and then earlier today the cleanup crew for the company had to be cleaned up and whoever was still alive, fired. He thought that was going to be the highlight until he opened the daily mail and Spike materialized in the middle of his desk. The amulet Spike had worn somehow kept Spike's ashes and because it was company property, returned to Wolram and Hart on its own. Spike was being studied in the lab to find out what was going on and mainly because it left Angel alone to think.

He leaned back in his chair, opened his top desk drawer and looked at the envelope that Whistler had given him. He tries to open it again and couldn't, so he laid it back in the desk and continued to think. He had made it a regular habit to check in with Buffy or Willow every couple of days to find out what was going on. After Xander had left and Faith followed to keep an eye on him, the group, with Angel's help left for Cleveland. Giles and Buffy continued on to London to get what was left of The Council organized. Angel had offered any support he could. When they moved out of The Hyperion, they left it so that the phone system was transferred to Wolfram and Hart and the only people that knew were the Scooby gang.

That's how he kept in contact with Buffy and Willow. Fred also made it look like some of the phones were transferred directly so The Partners wouldn't be the wiser. He continued to brood when his old cell began to ring. He looked at the caller id and was surprised to see the number. He opened it and said hello.

"Mr. Hirosha, I must inform you that I'm sending two individuals to speak with you about an old topic we discussed fifty years ago."

"Father Frank, how do you know this married couple are the ones that will be willing to fight Satan?"

"Because my old so very old friend, they will fight his army's and will be willing to give their lives to win, and I did not say they we're married, but will be as soon as they realize their guilt over the death has been forgiven for one and for the other not needed at all. He will learn that the fight for the light is not without its causalities."

Angel sat at his desk for a minute and a slow frown appeared on his face. He had to ask, but already knew the answer.

"Does the man whom you spoke to only have one eye?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because, if that is the case, then I not only know him, but I know the woman as well and when they get to the hotel there may very well be hell to pay."

"Well my friend, if I were you I would wear a stake proof vest."

"Thank you my friend, is there anything else I should know about the pair and their route of travel?"

"Yes, the man is not only feeling a sense of loss, but he also knows that he has an ability to help those around him feel better, about themselves even when he doesn't feel good about himself."

"Yea, Xander always had that ability."

"Mr. Hiroshaaa.......Angel, if you know them as well as you say you do, you also know that you cannot interfere with the way events are to proceed. They must uncover all the clues by themselves."

"I know, but I also know that their history will make it quite difficult for them to work together, unless they've changed. It will be interesting to see how well they work together and who they recruit."

"They will have to learn to, Angel, if they are to succeed. They must be able to rely on each other."

"They will, Father, or they will die trying. Unfortunately I must go to make preparations for them as well as deal with the overwhelming evil that this place has. It has been nice talking to you again."

"You as well. Also, remember, that if you asked for it you might be given a little forgiveness, because maybe just maybe, you have already earned it and you are punishing yourself for something you had no control over. You are two different individuals, you see. While your good half is trying to make up and get to heaven for what the demon did for all those years, the demon wants hell as his reward and keeps trying to make the champion in you stumble. You need to forgive yourself, because like I told both Mr. Harris and Ms. Lehane that God forgave them it was time to forgive themselves, I suggest that you do the same. It will be better especially in the coming days, plus a little forgiveness, is good for the soul, and as you and I both know, we have a lot of knowledge about souls."

Angel didn't say a word but a small smile curved his lips for a second then disappeared.

"I will forgive myself once I think my soul is ready for it, until then I will continue to blame myself until I end up in either in heaven or hell, until then I blame myself for every death that I committed and those that were sired by me. Eternity will come and go and I will still blame myself unless something else changes. Until then my thanks to you for the information."

"Your welcome, Angel, go with God."

Father Frank hung up the phone in his office, sat back in his chair, and said a prayer for all those involved. If they were to get out of this they needed to be careful and think each step through completely. It was time to make one more phone call and he hoped God forgave him as well. He picked up the phone and dialed the number that was on the same page as Angel's cell number. It rang twice before it was answered.

"This is Father Frank and I need to inform you that the one who sees and the dark slayer are starting their quest and that they will be making their way to the City of Angels soon. I made the other call to make sure my end of the mission is started. Anything else you require let me know."

With that he hung up the phone and sat there. He looked down at his rosary beads and started to pray. If they were all to succeed they needed God's help.

_Elsewhere_

He hung up the phone and looked at the wall. It was time to get back in the game. Merlin had taught him long ago that with magic not only came the ability to be on the side of good, evil, or both as one who kept the balance, but that once you made the decision you had to live with it for the rest of your life, however long that maybe. He missed his teacher Merlin, as well as the days of King Arthur's Court. Now a new court was about to take shape and he, like his teacher so long ago, would help give it shape. This time though he would help the side of light in this battle instead of sitting on the bench as he had been for the past thousand years except for the occasional staking of a vampire. The Irish and German blood that pumped through his body, and kept in the condition that it was in, also made him have the ability to use magic and keep his body strong, no matter how old he was. The part about his age though had not been his decision though. He had been cursed with eternal old age and the only way the curse could be broken was by him dying. That was the funny thing about curses. They never told you what they really meant until you figured it out for yourself.

He stood up from his chair and walked across the room and took an old walking stick off the wall. He then grabbed his cloak and anything else he thought he might need, including his stake. The cellphone that was plugged into the charger went into the holder on his belt and he raised his hand and the watch on the desk floated over and fastened on his wrist. He grabbed his glasses and as he walked out the door, with stick in hand, placed his glasses on his face. He grabbed his hat off the peg on the wall, and stepped outside. It was time to rejoin the world and he knew what he had to do first. He placed his walking stick against the side of the house, placed his hat on his head, and adjusted his cloak.

He reached out and his walking stick floated over to his hand and made his way across the driveway to his car, and as he reached for the door he was heard a yell from across the yard.

"Where you going, Boss?"

"I'm headed to the airport to take the plane to Los Angeles."

"Do you want some company?"

"Sure, things could get interesting, and I might need a little backup."

"Should I bring anything else except the usual?"

"No, that should be sufficient. Plus we will be meeting more slayers and have access to all kinds of weapons."

"Well we might as well get started then...we don't have to listen to classical on the way do we?"

There was a small hint of laughter in his voice as he closed the door to the car.

"No, I'll be listening to some country instead."

She let out a groan that was followed by a sigh.

"The only worse then classical is country."

She opened the door taking out her I-pod and placed the headphones in her ears. Whatever the boss had in mind, she knew that this is what she had been training for. The only thing that had her worried was that she would be meeting more like her. How was she going to compare to them and to the senior two.

"Hey Boss, what happens when we get there?"

His usually calm face and stoic nature, was replaced by a smile and a laugh, that had been not used in years.

"I don't know Sam, but when we get there, I bet we'll find out."

_Meanwhile_

He had to meet with the boss, and that was never good. Satan was not one to tolerate failure, and was even less forgiving on excuses. Those damned slayers, and that witch had screwed everything up and now The First Evil was about to be relegated to, if he was lucky, being tortured for eternity, but that kind of luck he did not have.

As he made his way towards the boss's office he saw a human come from it with his head in his hands and his hand were covered in acid. That was for getting shot by a cop in Rome, for waving a gun after stealing a candy bar. The First's fate would be one hundred fold at least.

_AND FINALLY_

Whistler made his way to the small house in Tibet where the puppy was living. This was his last task and then he could sit back and just watch the scales. As he knocked on the door he remembered two things about werewolves. One they didn't need the lunar cycle to change and second he forgot the dog biscuits in his other coat. He knocked on the door and heard footsteps cross the floor and open the door.

"Oz, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we need to talk and I would appreciate it if you left the puppy out of our conversation."


	6. Chapter 6

To those of you that continue to review, I'm glad you take the time to read my story. I have to answer one reviewer and say I haven't decided yet who Buffy ends up with, but I hope to make the decision in the next couple of chapters. Also, Robin will get a talking to just haven't figured out the where and when, but I do know who it will be. Please continue to review because it does keep my muse happy. I've said it before and I'll say it again. It's Joss's playground, not mine. He just lets me sit on the swing. Also Frank Sinatra's My Way isn't my either. Don't own it. I hope you like this chapter, and please keep up the reviews. My ego likes them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The Present_

"Faith ever since I first met you, I thought you were the most fascinating person I had ever met, and being a slayer only made me love you more. Your love for little things, your eyes, and your small little smile, are only some of the reasons why I love you. You never cease to amaze me, and when you do feel sad my sense of humor annoys you so much that you get over it. I know I get annoying at times, but what I love most about you is the fact that you love me when I do. If you would do me the honor and if I may ask, will you, Ms. Faith Lehane, please join me in marriage? Will you be my wife?"

Xander had silenced the entire festival, and had most of the women there including his girlfriend, slash hopefully soon to be wife, in tears. It wasn't often either that Faith cried. In fact most of the time her tears, had been tears of sorrow. She could only remember once or twice that tears of joy had fallen from her cheeks. Xander was still on one knee looking up at her with ring in one hand, and her hand in the other. She lost her voice, her emotions, and her I'm Faith I'm tough attitude.

"Faith, will you be my wife?"

He asked it again. She knew he wanted an answer, and she had to give it to him. So she did the only thing she could. She nodded yes. The tears were falling down her face and she felt like such a girl. So in a choked filled sob and with a big smile on her face she replied the one word Xander wanted to hear most.

"Yes."

That was all she needed to say as Xander placed the ring on her finger and stood to give her the most romantic kiss of her life. She was in love. There was no argument. She loved Xander with her whole heart and soul. How does one respond to that speech and say no? No one in their right mind would say no, and neither would she.

The crowd had erupted in a loud yell, and cheers of good luck were heard throughout the festival area where Xander had asked Faith to marry him. Willow and Kennedy had come over to say congratulations, and Faith received hugs from both of them first and then Xander received the same. Xander and Faith made eye contact and shared the most simplest, briefest of kisses while yet showing the love that they held for each other. Part of Faith was excited too, because she had had those girly dreams for the past couple of weeks and she pictured her and Xander walking down the aisle to get married.

They were mobbed by well wishers and those who thought that it was the most romantic thing ever. She grabbed his hand and walked away quietly not wanting to be rude, but also wanting to talk to him alone. Kennedy noticed it first and said that her friends appreciated the thanks but wanted to have a moment alone with each other. Willow did the same, catching Kennedy's drift and watched her friends walk towards the end of a row of booths, to talk alone. She wondered if everything was ok with Faith, and when she saw the bride-to-be turn around and smile, she knew her friends would be fine. Willow let her best friend and her great friend have a moment to enjoy the moment.

Kennedy turned to her wife and asked her the same question that Willow had been thinking not ten seconds ago.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, my guess is she wants to talk to him and stop feeling like such a girl."

Kennedy placed her hand in Willow's and looked at her.

"You know I love you, Willow."

"I love you too."

They stood there just holding hands and smiling while across the festival, Faith had pulled Xander into a corner and stared at him.

"I thought that you would be surprised, if I did it here. I know, you knew it was gonna happen soon, but I figured I would surprise you first, and at least have one romantic moment that you would rem..."

He couldn't even finish his sentence as she kissed him. It was not the rough frenzied kiss that started a night of passion nor was it the simple peck on the lips like a good morning kiss. It was the type of kiss that held love and romance in it. It was the kiss of a lover who expressed her love the only way she knew how to at the moment. This was why she loved Xander with all her heart. Even when his emotions were confused or he was mad at her, he still put her first. It was better when he was nervous. He spoke non stop. And when he did, his ramblings were always cute. She broke the kiss and looked him in his eye with the smile that Xander called her baby girl smile.

"I love you with all my heart, Alexander Lavelle Harris, and, I will for the rest of my life. I give you my whole heart. Xander, please I beg you, please don't break it."

Xander looked down at her. She was vulnerable, small, and looked so scared. Not of the possibility of marriage, but that her heart could be broken, and that she would be in emotional pain for the rest of her life. She did not look like the dark slayer, but had the look of a woman who was in love and scared that the she would be left broken and crippled emotionally. She didn't want her heart broken.

"I promise you, Faith, on threat of being turned into a frog by Willow, or Dawn and Buffy driving me around for a week and cooking all of my meals, I promise you I will not break your heart. I can't promise you that I won't hurt you, but I promise that I will love you for the rest of my life."

With that he placed his hand under her chin and gave her a small chaste kiss on her lips and pulled her into his arms. He held her and she held him. It was as if time had stopped. They just stood there looking into each other's eyes, when all of a sudden Xander's arms tensed up. Meanwhile, Faith's slayer training kicked in and she stepped out of Xander's arms and took up a fighter's stance. The air smelled heavy with anticipation. It kind of smelled liked a vanilla perfume, when Xander realized that it couldn't be a vampire. The sun was shining and had not yet set, so that was impossible. When he heard a voice he hadn't heard in almost five years, he was surprised.

"You know, for someone who led with his heart, and had a hard job with his emotions for those he loved, he sure was knew how to make a tough girl cry. He would only be able to do that with the love of his life. To think I once called you The Zeppo."

Faith whipped around and saw the same person that Xander was looking at. The last time they had saw this individual was after the fight in LA, when The Senior Partners decided to go against the Fang Gang. If it hadn't been for the slayers and a brilliant plan that Dawn came up with, the fight would have been lost. The Partners had really wanted to go all out. That was the fight that Xander had become a champion for the light.

"Cordelia, what can we do to help you?"

"Faith, I can tell you that I am not here as a member of the PTB's but as an old friend. I came to wish the both of you congratulations. You and Xander are meant for each other. Hey, Xander, I came to wish you the same thing."

Xander stood there looking at his ex girlfriend and a small smile graced his lips. He expected to hear from the other one first, but was glad that Cordelia was here.

"Thank-you, Cordy. I hope you don't mind if we go back to just holding each other," as he reached out slowly with his hand and put it on Faith's shoulder.

Cordelia smiled and knew that she had caught him off guard. It made what she was going to do next all the more special for the newly engaged couple.

"I don't think I'll make the wedding so I wanted to give you my gift to both of you now. Since you both have scars that you have not only grown to accept, but also learned how to cope with, I decided to replace what could not be grown back and still leave you with the added skills that you have retained plus this gives you the chance for a happy future."

She reached out and touched both Faith's and Xander's hands. There was a small glow and then a weird sensation for them both.

"Ok kids I gotta run. The PTB's need to be kept in line so I gotta get back."

She turned around and looked at them both with a smile.

"Oh and your welcome."

With that she disappeared and left Xander and Faith standing there. All of a sudden Faith felt something she hadn't felt since before the knife fight with Buffy on the roof. Something that only bothered her about once a month. When she turned to tell Xander he stood there looking at her with both his eyes.

They both said at the same time the same thing Angel had said five years ago.

"Thank you," they both whispered at the same time.

_Five Years Six Months Ago_

They stood there for five minutes and then she finally snapped. She reached up to swing her fist and he blocked it. She countered and he blocked her counter with a defensive block that forced her to step back and change tactics. He hoped that he had enough time to parry her attack and break her post-traumatic memory, without losing any body parts. So he did the only thing he could. He slapped her on the cheek again but this time, when he did, he also was ready for another strike.

She stood there for a minute remembering everything from the hospital encounter, and realized she was not in that situation but one where she could have hurt somebody. She looked up and saw the man that she once tried to kill in a defensive posture, but ready to strike at a moments notice. She looked him in his eye and as soon as the realization that she came close to doing the thing that she had been sent to make sure did not happen to him. She knew that she could have killed him. She broke down in tears.

Xander grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in close and held her.

"Shhh. Shhh. Just let it out."

"I, I, couldva killed you. I, I,......"

"You didn't because that's not the person you are anymore."

"I thought you were Robin, I don't know why, but I thought you might be Robin."

"I do. You started to stare out into space and I was afraid you were going to do the same thing Buffy did after Dawn was kidnapped. So instead of taking a walk through your mind, because I can't do magic, I risked slapping you in the face. I am sorry about that, but as soon as I did, you snapped. You started talking about Robin calling you a slut, and a conversation in the hospital room. I would like to know what happened and I won't take no for an answer."

She looked at him and saw that he was serious. That was one of the things that changed about him. He knew when to joke and when not to. Plus, he considered the slayers, all his girls. Faith now became one of the group, and it made her feel special. She owed him, and he did have a right to know.

"I'll tell you what, Faith. I don't like to give ultimatums to slayers because it means I end up getting my ass kicked, but I have had my ass kicked before so that doesn't bother me. I want the story. You can tell me or I can go beat it out of Robin. Now what is it going to be."

When did that happen? He was never _that_ intimidating. He had not only grown up, but had became a man. It made him look good. He was right, and she knew it. She had to tell him. He not only deserved it, he told her what would happen if she didn't. As much as she wanted to see Robin get his ass kicked, this would be her battle eventually. So she told Xander what happened, right from the beginning.

"We did have a conversation in the hospital, and he did say what I said he said, but there is more."

_Flashback(Right After They Arrived At The Hospital)_

Faith had never had someone show care for her like Robin had. She found it interesting, almost kind of sweet. So she walked toward his room to check on him. She passed Dawn in the hallway and nodded. She walked past Dawn when she heard her name called.

"Faith, the past can't change everything that's been done, but it can change the future. I can't forgive you for everything, but I can thank-you for helping Xander after he got attacked by Caleb. I know that we haven't had the best of friendships, but I would like to start over if possible. If you ever need to talk please consider me as an open ear."

Faith looked at her for a minute, then smiled.

"Thanks, Dawn, I appreciate it."

"Oh, Faith, one more thing. Good luck with Robin."

"Thanks, Pip, see you later."

Faith stood outside the door to Robin's room. He said that he would surprise her, and he did. That's why she stood here now. She never did the commitment thing, but figured what the hell, she'd try it. Hell she might even end up liking it. So she took a deep breath and walked in. Robin lay in the bed propped up and hooked to machines. It was like a blast from the past, only the rolls were reversed, but she wanted to give it a try and moved forward.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No."

"Is it ok if I sit down?"

"Why?"

"Well I wanted to check on you and make sure you were ok?"

"So you actually thought I would want to see you? You thought I died. You were going to write me off as just another body you left between the sheets. What is it you said? Get some, get gone."

Faith moved closer to him trying to get him to relax. She knew his anger was part of a depression, but she had no idea what would happen next.

"You told me that a night with you was a life altering experience. Boy it was too. I've never been to bed with anyone who had, well shall we say, a good knowledge of what happens between the sheets. Hell the only thing you did prove was that you are a no good slut."

With that Robin slapped Faith across the cheek and she just stood there not knowing what to do. She hadn't expected this. What was worse, was the fact, that it was only gonna get worse.

"You shouldn't even be a slayer. You were messed up before hand. If you hadn't been called you would have been on a street corner. You whore! You thought that you were tough, hell the only thing that was tough about you was the leather, and because it's coming off all the time to fool around, it ain't even tough."

He slapped her again, this time making the tears run down her face. She reached out and touched his hand in a silent plea of peace. She hoped on hope that he was just angry.

"You think that having the strength, speed, toughness is good, it ain't. You, Faith are nothing but a no good, lowdown, bed hopping slut. Now get out of my room."

With that he slapped her once more across the face. It was something she had never experienced before. She walked out of the room shuffling her feet on the floor not noticing the two individuals watching and listening to the whole conversation. She could not believe it. She was ready to try love, hell even give it a chance, and well she had done a lot of harm to those in love maybe it was justified as to what was said. The two that were standing outside the room did not think the same though. The woman went to enter the room and kill Robin, but was stopped by the gentle tug on her arm.

"Go check on Buffy, Dawn. Do not say a word as to what happened here. Then tell Kennedy that I have been delayed, and will be there soon. The same goes for her as well. In fact until I say otherwise do not tell anyone else at all."

Dawn went to open her mouth in protest, but was silenced with a look. She turned around and stomped away. Meanwhile the second individual turned and entered the room and saw Robin laying there, with his eyes closed. The individual stood at the end of the bed patiently waiting for Robin to wake up. When Robin did , the individual stood with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Robin it is not often that I show my anger and decide to take matters into my own hands, but when I do, I am not the person you want mad at you. That is how I earned the nickname Ripper."

Giles had taken his glasses off and started to clean them while still speaking calmly.

"You have not been around this group long enough to think you have any say in the way affairs are run, let alone think you have the right to insult and humiliate that young woman that was just in here. Do not bother hitting the nurse call button because I have disabled it. She may have not had the best of life up till this point, and part of that is my fault, because I did not take the responsibility that I should have then. I am however not going to stand by and let what just happened go without some sort of say."

Giles replaced his glasses and looked right into Robin's face and continued.

"Your mother may have been a slayer, and you may have extraordinary skills when it comes to hand to hand combat, but you do not have any right to think you are above her in any way. She may be a murderer, but she accepted her guilt and turned herself in. She became sorry for her crimes and went to prison on her own. She could have escaped at any time, but only did so because her friends were in trouble. She then came to Sunnydale to help here. She did so and did not have to. She could have run but did not. She came here and fought The First. She even encountered him, or the person she considered her father. She then had a bad case of judgment and decided to sleep with you. Stop me if I am wrong."

Robin just nodded because as much as he hated to admit it Giles was scaring the hell out of him. It was a good thing that the nurse had issued Robin a bedpan, because it had been used since Giles had started talking.

"She then did what was normal for her and left her latest, shall I say partner, and did what came natural for her. You then had a conversation with her that surprised her and made her feel something she never felt before, a feeling of love. It did scare her but she decided to go along. Your next encounter was after the bus stopped outside. She came to talk to you and while you were speaking you decided to pull the cruelest of pranks in the world. You pretended you had died. So she did the only thing she could think of. Something she knew would give her and young girls peace. She went to close your eyes and you came back to life as it were. You started to receive first aid, and Faith joined us outside. Her next contact with you was not more then ten minutes ago. You decided to shame and embarrass her."

"You cruel bastard. You are lucky though, because I will not lay a finger on you. I am going to leave this room with one thing that you need to remember. I do not take lightly the fact that you insulted and hurt one of my slayers. I will tell you that you will be taken care of though by those who will find out about this situation and then you will be dealt with. The beating that you received from Spike was nothing compared to what you will receive from those who look out for her. I will not intervene either. You have brought this upon yourself so sympathy will not be easily received. The only thing I will do for you is tell the nurse you need to have your ass wiped. I have no doubt that he would mind doing that, because he has quite the interest in men. Have a good afternoon."

With that Giles turned and left the room. He had done all he could do not to reach out and hit the bloody bastard. The only thing that he was proud of was the fact that he still had the ability to scare people and get the same reaction that Robin had. That bloody... He heard a noise behind him and expected to see Dawn still there. Instead was the woman who he had just defended.

"Giles, I...."

She could not get out anymore before she broke down in tears. He walked over and placed his arms around her.

"Faith, I may not have been the watcher I should have, but I fully intend on making up for it now. You may have been a lot of things, but you are neither of the two things he called you. You are a lady and in my eyes, one of the strongest people I know."

_END FLASHBACK_

"He continued to hold me till I stopped crying. I didn't even want to face Robin, because as funny as this sounds, I was scared that he would hurt me again. Me. The evil slayer. The poster girl for kick ass and leather. Hell, I made leather look good, and yet I fear someone who is a person I could have loved. I fear him because he hurt me."

"I know all about hurting the person you love, Faith. I left Anya at the altar. I cheated on Cordelia with Willow, and she broke up with me. And don't even get me started about you or Buffy. I have a thing for slayers, and I will take care of Robin as soon as I see him."

She looked up and he saw something he never thought he would see on her face. Pleading.

"Xander, please promise me that you will leave him alone. Please, I need to face him when I'm ready and I don't know if I'll ever be. Please promise me."

"Faith, I promise, I will not hit Robin as soon as I see him, but I can't promise I will not say something. I will try not to, but I make no promises."

"Xander, thank you for everything, and I would appreciate it..."

"Hey, Faith, why don't you hit the showers so we can get going. I'm hungry and if I don't eat soon, I become really goofy."

She smiled at him and gave him a quick hug, then turned and headed toward the bathroom. She remembered why Xander was so likable. It was because if you needed a friend, he was the first one in line, and he didn't care who was bothered by it. She turned the hot water on and stood underneath it. She bared her soul to the man she tried to kill years earlier, and instead of treating her like a plague, he treated her like a lady. That never had happened before. Maybe she could get to be friends with him. He was the type of person that made friends, and kept their needs before his.

Meanwhile Xander had grabbed his phone and looked for the number of the one individual he never though he would have a cordial conversation with. He was arguing with himself the entire time it took to connect and dial the number, but as soon as it picked up he had to speak.

"Wolfram and Hart, how may I direct your call?"

He wanted to speak directly to Deadboy, and knew how to.

"My name is Ethan Rayne, I need to speak to Angel about a spell involving a zeppo, and a night in the hospital with a cross, and a sick friend named Anne."

"Ok, sir, please hold."

Harmony received the call from the front desk and put it on hold to call Angel on the intercom.

"Hey Boss, it's some guy named Rayne, he wants a zeppo and something about a friend Anne in the hospital who was hit by a cross."

"Transfer it in here, Harmony, I'll take."

"Good morning, Xander, what can I do for you?"

"Angel, we're headed to your new place of employment because it's the only zoo I know of that has more creatures, demons, vampires, or blood sucking lawyers."

Angel smiled. Xander had changed, and as much as Angel hated to admit it, he was good at figuring at least part of the riddle.

"I'm not calling about the quest directly, but I need some info and have something you need to hear, and I only have four or five minutes."

Xander told Angel the story Faith told him and asked for a full background check on Robin when he was finished he surprised Angel yet again.

"I know part of the quest I'm on means I have to come see you, but I also need to learn some more about myself. We'll see you in a couple of days, and if you see Robin, hit him hard."

I will, Xander, how's Faith?"

"She was assaulted, but she'll be ok, because I'm gonna make sure it doesn't happen again. I gotta go. I have another phone call to make. See ya, Deadboy."

Angel revealed a small grin and returned the comment.

"Bye Whelp."

Xander disconnected and sent a text to Willow, that when she spoke to Giles, he needed to contact Xander, about something, but that it was not an emergency, and everything would be fine.

He then sat back and looked at the ceiling. He had made the promise not to hit Robin. Boy was he going to live to regret it. He looked down at the phone. He had to call in help for this quest. It was like setting up a group of, well Scoobies. He knew that if he was to get the party started he needed some help from the government, and called the only contact he could trust. He remembered from his soldier days that there was an easier way to get a hold of Riley Finn, and that was through a base in the desert. So he dialed. It rang twice and a male picked up the phone.

"Yes I'm looking to buy jugs of water and wooden fence posts."

The solider on the other end looked at the code sheet astonished. That code was only used when trying to get a hold of someone in the top secret parts of the army. The caller knew the code phrase so he responded.

"Please hold."

He placed Xander on hold and called for his captain and informed him of the situation. The captain looked at the code and nodded, then answered the phone.

"What kind of wood sir?"

"Something outdoorsy like. Grade 51 stock."

"Who are you looking for sir."

"Riley Finn, and he needs to call me asap, captain."

"Understood, whom shall I say is calling?"

"Harris, and he has the number, sir, have a good day."

The captain hung up and looked around. This was not good. The code the man used signified only one thing. The man was a leader. He also knew about military training, plus he mentioned Area 51 by its military code name. This would be interesting.

_Present Day_

He had done all that was necessary. He found the location of the seal, prepared for the ritual, done the minor sacrifices, and made sure that when the time was right he was the one who held the cards. He needed help though. The following part of the process required a second, and needed someone with strength, speed, and power. He pulled his knife out of the corpse and started wiping it clean.

"You can have what's left."

The two vampires finished off the now lifeless corpse. It was difficult to watch at times, but he knew what kind of demons they were, and how easily they fell for the lust of blood. He had, after all, known about vampires for at least twenty years. He looked at them as they finished, and smiled. They had no idea what was about to happen.

"I want to thank-you for not speaking."

Both vampires burned up from the inside out. The damn fools had no idea what happened to them. He reached around and took the bottle of holy water out of his back pocket and looked at it. They hadn't seen him pour it into the body before the start of the ritual. He smiled as he turned and left the cavern.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this had an expiration date on it."

He laughed as he walked back down the dark cavern hallway. As it echoed it was one of the scariest sounds one had ever heard, and Whistler had heard a lot.

He stood in the shadows, fearful for what was to come. Hell had chosen to break free again. Why when everything was going so good, did he have to deliver bad news? He walked over to the corpse and drove a stake threw its heart. When the new demon awoke, boy was he in for the surprise of his life. He had to go and deliver bad news unless the demons of balance could keep the scales even. First, he had to go visit the PTBs, boy if there was ever a time for a vacation it was now.

_Meanwhile…_

Lorne had got the new nightclub in full swing. The demon bar/night club/casino was going well. Reno was a new place and with the protection spell in place, he decided it should be named Peace Plaza. The mob wasn't even allowed through the door with a gun.

Lorne still did the reading every now and then. He did miss the old days a bit but life was so much better here. He walked to the bar and ordered a sea breeze. A T'noth demon was at the mike murdering the lyrics and melody to Frank Sinatra's My Way when Lorne stiffened. It wasn't possible. They had stopped it years ago. He left the bar and headed to his office. Where the hell was the number that was to be used in case of emergency. He found it and dialed. He heard a ring and a voice on the other end that was three quarters asleep answer.

"It's Lorne, sing something, anything."

The caller started singing Mary had a little lamb, when Lorne stopped him. It was true. Damn, it was true.

"I have to tell you that....."

tbc


End file.
